kingdom hearts , fanfic OC : Chapitre 8 : Déjouons le sort du magicien
by Elhasakaki
Summary: Après avoir été libéré de sa prison, Sora souhaite renverser le sort de Mikaru, un ancien magicien de la cour du roi , il trouve une solution mais ignore les danger qui s'en suivent ...


Fanfic OC Kingdom hearts 2 : Déjouons le sort du magicien

Après que Sora soit libéré, il a retrouvé sa nouvelle amie ,Elika. Malgré le petit et agréable baiser de celle-ci qui l'avait déposé sur les lèvres du jeune garçon, il n'en reste pas et son enthousiasme refait surfasse.

Il reste un moment avec elle et ses deux plus fidèles amis jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une idée. Cependant ils ignorent si c'est une bonne et si la peronne qu'ils vont voir se souvient de Sora.

Mais comment y parvenir, commment parcourir les mondes sans vaisseau Gummi ?La jeune fille à juste une moto à deux places. Elle explique aux autres que dans sa ville en ruine il reste un vaisseau du nom de "L.L.S ThunderStorm"malheureusement, il est enfouis sous une maison de la ville et il a certainement besoin de réparation.

Les amis demandent à quoi peut-on le reconnaître ? Ce vaisseau a une forme bien étrange, on dirait une sorte de missile,la plupartdu temps sa couleur est blanche mais vu les dégâts, il est certainement gris et poussièreux. Ils se mettent à sa recherche en parcourant toute la ruine.

Quelques instants plus tard, après de longues heures de recherche, Donald trouve un morceau du vaisseau qui dépasse en dessous d'une maison en sa magie, il soulève les débrits et les poses au loin.

Le vaisseau est intacte, quelque peu poussièreux mais il est jeune fille ouvrit la porte à l'arrière. Elle entre et le système se mit en route,elle invite les autres à entrer et ensembles ils nettoient le vaisseau afin de partir, une fois celui-ci prêt , elle s'installle au poste de pilotage, démarre et fait décoller l'appareil.

Les trois amis s'installent tandis que le vaisseau arrive dans l'espace pour changer de monde mais lors de la traversée des ennemis attaquent. Elle met le pilote automatique pendant qu'elle sort l'arme du vaisseau qui est à l'arrière, la porte s'ouvre et elle se prépare à tiré.

Sora tente de reprendre les commandes de cet engin étrange cependant il ne sait pas le piloter. Elle lui tient ces quelques mots:

**-Utilise ton coeur pour guider le vaisseau,le coeur est le seul système pour naviguer à bord.**

Dit-elle en tirant sur les ennemis

Il l'ecoute et le guide facilement afin de permettre à la jeune fille de détruire les ennemis. Ils se dirigent vers la tour de Maître Yen Sid, en arrivant ils trouvent des sans-coeurs qu'ils s'apprêtent à battre,lors de cette bataille un énorme sans-coeur se montre.

Elika et Sora dansèrent et attaquent ensemble avec leur keyblades, ils réussissent à le vaincre et entrent dans la tour. Il hésistait à rentrer et il avance doucement tandis que le magicien brandit ses pouvoirs face à Elika, elle se défend mais Donald et Dingo interfèrent.

**-Disciple de Maléfique, va-t-en!**

Dit Maître Yen Sid

**-Maître,elle est avec nous ! **

Ripostent Donald et Dingo

**-Comment ?**

Demande-t-il

**-J'ai besoin de vous Yen Sid . **

Affirme Sora

Le magicien arrête son attaque et la keyblade de la jeune fille il n'a pas été touché par le sort jeté sur le jeune garçon,d'ailleurs il explique pourquoi Elika est avec eux désormais et lui parle de ce qu'il lui est arrivé suite à la ré-apparition de Mikaru.

Maître Yen Sid précise qu'il y'a un moyen de renversé le sort, ils devront se rendre dans des endroits différents pour trouvés l'objet qui va leur permettre de renversé le sort. Ils vont devoir chercher sept étoiles d'eau,elles sont gardées dans des coffres soit enfoui dans l'océan ou gardées par des pirates, certains roi les convoitent pour leurs pouvoirs et leur richesses.

Le magicien demande à Sora et à Elika d'aller voir les bonnes fées, elles ont un cadeau pour les aider dans ce voyage . Les deux amis se regardèrentd'un air surpris et vont voirs les fées.

Les trois bonnes fées leur ajoute un bijou a chacun afin de rendre les combats a deux plus faciles,une sorte de bracelet doré les liants l'un à l'autreet ça aidera Elika pour le développement de sa keyblade.

Ils les remercient et reprennent la route alors que les bonnes fées parlent entre elles .

**Vous avez-vu comme elle est jolie la jeune fille ?**

Demande Flora

**Sincèrement je crois qu'elle plaît à Sora.**

S'exclame Pâquerette

**-Je la trouve effrayante, un peu trop sûr d'elle et elle a une corpulence imposante, non mais vous avez vu ses épaules ? On dirait presque une guerrière .**

Insiste Pimprenelle

Quelques instants après, Maître Yen Sid donne un vaisseau Gummi à Sora,mais lui, il hésitait à le prendre avec ses amis ou aider la jeune fille dans l'autre vaisseau. Il pris le vaisseau gummi en compagnie de Donald et Dingo puis elle reprend sa moto.

Ensembles, ils reprennent la route et se dirige vers un monde où on trouve des océans . Elle explique à sora qu'elle ne connaît pas tous les mondes tandis que Donald et Dingo parlent de "Port-Royal" près des bateaux, ils visitent le port jusqu'a ce qu'un monstre complétement différent des sans-coeurs apparait.

Ils se préparent à le battre mais ccelui-ci est puissant, ils n'arrivent pas à le battre séparemment . Soudain , Sora court vers Elika, lui prend la mian et ils se mettent a danser pour combiner leurs pouvoirs et venir à bout du monstre. Grâce à eux, un jeune homme du nom de William Turner fut sauvé.

Il les remercies et Sora lui demande comment faire pour naviguer quand tout à coup apparait le terrible capitaine Jack Sparrow, il se présente et monte abord avec les autres sauf Elika qui n'est guère invité à monter à bord.

Pourtant le comportement du capitaine n'affecte pas la jeune fille, tandis que Sora voulait tendre sa main pour la faire monter à bord du bateau. Elle sortit sa keyblade qui devient une planche de surf, sa tenue d'olympe devient une tenue de plongée , sa cheveure verte se dresse en queue de cheval ainsi qu'un bandeau noir de pirate se dresse sur son front. Elle monte sur sa planche et se dresse devant le capitaine :

**-Nul besoin d'un capitaine ridicule ni d'une vieille barque moisi pour naviguer !**

Dit-elle en prenant les vagues avec sa planche

Sora est émerveillé tandis que le capitaine brûle de rage par le comportement de la jeune fille. Cependant le jeune garçon n'en croit pas ses yeux, non seulement cette fille est belle mais elle a aussi un sacré caractère il serait presque jaloux de sa planche de surf.

Alors que le capitaine se senti humilier par une femme,Donald et Dingo se regardent comme si ils n'avaient pas compris ce qui s'était passé. Sora enthousiaste commence a naviguer à leurs côtés afin de rattraper Elika afin de l'aider dans la recherche des étoiles d'eau.

A suivre...


End file.
